Stillwater, Minnesota
|population_total = 18225 |population_density_km2 = 1011.0 |population_density_sq_mi = 2618.5 |population_footnotes = |timezone = CST |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |area_land_sq_mi = 6.96 |area_water_sq_mi = 1.02 |elevation_m = 212 |elevation_ft = 696 |latd = 45 |latm = 3 |latNS = N |longd = 92 |longm = 49|longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 55082, 55083 |area_code = 651 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 27-62824 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0652642 |website = www.ci.stillwater.mn.us |footnotes = }} Stillwater is a city in Washington County, Minnesota, directly across the St. Croix River from the state of Wisconsin. The population was 18,225 at the 2010 census. It is the county seat. Stillwater is part of the Twin Cities Metro Area. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of ; is land and is water. State Highways 36, 95, and 96 are three of the community's main routes. Stillwater receives an average annual snowfall of . Average annual rainfall is . Each year has an average of 14 days above . History On July 29 and September 29, 1837, treaties were signed between the US government and the local Ojibwa and Dakota nations that allowed settlement in the St. Croix Valley. The town was founded by settlers drawn by the area's then-abundant lumber and river traffic, making it one of Minnesota's oldest towns, preceding Minneapolis by several years. Stillwater was officially incorporated as a city on March 4, 1854 (the same day as St. Paul). ]] Stillwater is often referred to as the birthplace of Minnesota.http://collections.mnhs.org/MNHistoryMagazine/articles/55/v55i06p267-279.pdf In 1848, a territorial convention that began the process of establishing Minnesota as a state was held in Stillwater, at the corner of Myrtle and Main Streets. Minnesota officially became a territory in 1849 and a state in 1858. As more evidence of Stillwater's importance at the time, the convention selected three leading Minnesota cities as locations for three important public institutions: Minneapolis got the University of Minnesota, Saint Paul became the capital, and Stillwater was chosen as the site of the territory's first prison. The Minnesota Territorial Prison was opened in 1853. Lumbering was the predominant industry in the St. Croix River Valley in the second half of the 19th century, and for many years logs were sent down the St. Croix, collected at the St. Croix Boom Site two miles upstream of Stillwater, and processed in Stillwater's many sawmills. Steamboats were used most widely from 1860 to 1890, and a few are still used for entertainment today. Stillwater sent men of the 1st Minnesota Volunteer Infantry Company B and the 8th Minnesota Volunteer Infantry Regiment Company C to fight during the American Civil War.From the Journal of Sgt. Sam Bloomer 1st Minnesota Volunteer Infantry Part IHistorians seek Stillwater Civil War unit's flag On October 18, 1921, Charles Strite invented the bread toaster in Stillwater. By 1926, the Toastmaster Company began to market the first household toaster using a redesigned version of Strite's.http://www.uspto.gov/news/pr/2001/01-46.jsp Stillwater today Stillwater is a popular day trip for tourists from the Twin Cities, who enjoy the historic downtown's used bookstores, antique shops, restaurants, bed and breakfasts, historical sites and the scenic St. Croix River valley. New housing development In recent decades, there has been a good deal of new housing development on the city's outskirts, and a substantial population commutes daily to the Twin Cities. More recently, development has focused on medium-density housing, such as condominium complexes, on the north side of downtown. Demographics 2013 Estimate }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 18,225 people, 7,075 households, and 4,885 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 7,576 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 95.1% White, 1.0% African American, 0.4% Native American, 1.1% Asian, 0.6% from other races, and 1.8% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.9% of the population. There were 7,075 households, of which 35.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.3% were married couples living together, 11.0% had a female householder with no husband present, 3.8% had a male householder with no wife present, and 31.0% were non-families. 25.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 3.03. The median age in the city was 40 years. 26.5% of residents were under the age of 18; 6.7% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 25.3% were from 25 to 44; 29% were from 45 to 64; and 12.8% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.5% male and 51.5% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 15,143 people, 5,797 households, and 4,115 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,340.0 people per square mile (903.7/km²). There were 5,926 housing units at an average density of 915.7 per square mile (353.6/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 94.0% White, 0.9% African American, 0.4% Native American, 1.1% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.1% from other races, and 1.6% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.9% of the population. There were 5,797 households, out of which 36.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.2% were married couples living together, 10.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.0% were non-families. 24.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.55 and the average family size was 3.07. In the city the population was spread out with 27.7% under the age of 18, 6.3% from 18 to 24, 28.8% from 25 to 44, 25.4% from 45 to 64, and 11.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 92.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.7 males. The median income for a household in the city was $57,154, and the median income for a family was $72,188. Males had a median income of $49,158 versus $33,680 for females. The per capita income for the city was $27,163. About 3.0% of families and 4.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.6% of those under age 18 and 5.3% of those age 65 or over. Attractions * Lumberjack Days http://www.lumberjackdays.com * St. Croix Boom Site * St. Croix River * Stillwater Lift Bridge * Nelson's Ice Cream - An old fashioned ice cream parlor that is a major draw for tourists Cultural references * In The Mighty Ducks films, one of the two "bash brothers", Fulton Reed (played by Elden Henson), claims to be from Stillwater. * The novel series The Emigrants and the musical Kristina från Duvemåla tell the story of a family of Swedish emigrants who journey to Minnesota in 1850. Much of the story takes place in Stillwater. * In Juno, Bren MacGuff mentions purchasing an expensive womanly item at a Stillwater store. * In the ''Supernatural'' episode "The Purge", Sam and Dean head to Stillwater when a competitive eater mysteriously dies in impossible circumstances. Movies filmed wholly or partially in Stillwater * ''Grumpy Old Men'' (1993) * ''The Cure'' (1995) * Grumpier Old Men (1995) * ''Fargo'' (1996) * Beautiful Girls (1996) * Overnight Delivery (1998) * ''Paperboys (2001) See also * People from Stillwater, Minnesota * Stillwater Area High School * Oak-Land Jr. High School References External links * Visitor's Bureau Website *City website * Washington County Historical Society * Greater Stillwater Chamber of Commerce * * Category:Cities in Minnesota Category:County seats in Minnesota Category:Cities in Washington County, Minnesota Category:Logging communities in the United States